marble_sportsfandomcom-20200213-history
Making A New Page
This page is a guide on how to structure pages about Marble Racers and Series. Please follow it to maintain consistency between pages. If anything feels off, please contact FlameVapour, or another staff member. If you would like to copy this as a template, go into the source editor and copy from there. Also, Timothy Lastname is a fictional character and is not based on a real person. =Vocabulary and Pointers= Official Vocabulary *'Real Life Races' are races that are recordings of live events that happen in this dimension. *'Computer Races' are races that are created using some sort of computer program. Algodoo races make up most of these, but there are several other programs that can be used. *'Algodoo Races' are races that are made using Algodoo, a 2D physics computer program. They make up the majority of computer races. Note that "Algodoo" must always be capitalized. *'Marble Racer' is the official term used to refer to a person who makes marble races. It can be shortened to "racer" or "marbler." *'Marble' is the official term used to refer to the competitors of said races. They are essentially always circular, although some Algodoo races make them different shapes (i.e. squares.) Guidelines *Always make the first word of the first sentence be the name of the racer or series, and make sure it is in bold. *When referring to a racer or series that has a page, make the first mention of said racer/series a link there. Don't make subsequent mentions a link, as that decreases SEO. *When referring to a racer or series that does NOT yet have a page, or that has already been mentioned, place the name in italics. *Make the racer page before you make a series page. *If multiple racers make series/videos of the same name, make the page name "Name of series/video (Name of creator)" and make sure people can access the other pages that share the same name. =Making a Racer Page= Any Youtube channel that focuses on and/or has made significant marble race content is eligible to have a page made of them. First, start off with a blurb about the channel. This should include some basic information, maybe a fun fact or two, but nothing too detailed. Try to remain objective here (and everywhere else). It shouldn't be too long. EXAMPLE: Timothy Lastname is a real life marble racer with over ten billion subscribers. His Dodecahedron Marble Race first brought attention to his channel, and the Fruit Marble Race is his most popular series. He started his channel in 2004, and has been posting on a weekly schedule since 2016. Profile Describe the racer, and talk about how the racer has impacted the community. Whether they're a very popular channel, have introducing a new concept, or have nothing special, talk about the racer's contributions to marble sports. This section should definitely be larger than the first for big marble racers. EXAMPLE: Timothy lives in Madeu, Padress, and is 393 years old. His content is most notable for the commentary; his Microphone Marble Race revolutionized how racers recorded their audio. Using his quad-microphone technique, he was able to produce sound in four dimensions. Videos Talk about the notable videos and series that the racer has made in chronological order. It's acceptable to skip smaller ones, but not to skip ones based on personal preference. A paragraph per video/series is adequate. Don't go overboard. If a page to a series exists, make a note that states the full article in superscript. EXAMPLE: Flip-Flop Marble Race Timothy's first series was the Flip-Flop Marble Race that started in April of 2004. It consisted of eight contestants racing solely through courses made of flip-flops. It lasted for five races before being cancelled due to winter arriving. Dodecahedron Marble Race • Main Article: Dodecahedron Marble Race The series that first got Timothy popular was his Dodecahedron Marble Race in 2006. It consisted of twelve marbles that were in the shape of twelve-sided dice racing through a variety of different courses. After eight races, Fireblast was crowned victorious. The finale of the series gained over ten thousand views in the first week. Microphone Marble Race • Main Article: Microphone Marble Race After a nine year hiatus, Timothy released the Microphone Marble Race in 2014. This was the first ever race to have 4D commentary. It consisted of fifteen races and sixteen marbles. Several marbles from the Dodecahedron Marble Race participated, although they were competing as spheres like the rest of the marbles. The winner of the competition was Thunderclap. Fruit Marble Race • Main Article: Fruit Marble Race In September of 2016, Timothy started the Fruit Marble Race. Once again, several marbles from previous series joined the race. Thirty-two total marbles raced through courses made only out of fruit. With a total of ten quadrillion views, it is currently Timothy's most popular series. After twenty races, Copper Penny won first place. Trivia In a bullet list, state any interesting facts or miscellaneous information here. If there is not a significant amount, this section can be omitted. EXAMPLE: *Timothy has stated several times that his favorite colour was purple. **Despite this, no purple marbles have ever competed in any of his races. *In 2007, Timothy tried to create an Algodoo marble race but wasn't able to create anything half-decent, seeing as his computer was a toaster oven. *Timothy is an expert at a sport known as "Speed Jousting" and has won every single match he has played since 1997. =Making a Series Page= Any series that has been created by a channel with a racer page is eligible to have a page. First write a blurb about the series, containing basic information, much like how you would in a racer page. EXAMPLE: The Dodecahedron Marble Race was a series created by Timothy Lastname that began on July 14, 2014. It consisted of twelve "marbles," which were in the shape of twelve-sided dice (e.g. dodecahedrons.) It lasted for eight races before Fireblast was crowned the winner. Overview Give an interesting recap of everything that happened in the series. It should be in-depth, but not overboard. EXAMPLE: In the first race, Blue Claw took first place after every other marble got stuck on a chair. In the next race, Fireblast claimed victory over Wave of Destruction and Fuzzball by shooting down a pipe straight into the finish. In every subsequent race, the placements were identical except in race 8, where Atomic Bomb was able to pass ahead of both Oregano Spice and Wrongdoing to claim 10th. This allowed Fireball to claim the overall victory, and Blue Claw, because of his single victory, placed 3rd. Placements Add, in a table, the results of the series. Include placement in each race, as well as total point value after each race for point based competitions. For elimination based series, instead use a simple list of placements. EXAMPLE: '-or for elimination based races-' 1st: Fireblast 2nd: Wave of Destruction 3rd: Blue Claw 4th: Fuzzball 5th: Pocket Lint 6th: Copper Penny 7th: Empty Void 8th: Filler Gap 9th: Thunderclap 10th: Oregano Spice 11th: Atomic Bomb 12th: Wrongdoing Trivia Like a racer page, add in trivia if there are extra bits of information regarding the series. *This series was originally going to use icosahedrons (twenty sided dice), but Timothy stopped playing D&D when he was fourteen and never came back. *This series is Timothy's only finished series that doesn't use 4D sound. *The chair that caused the mass DNF in race one is named Chimothy. *Fourth trivia fact.